Deciding Fate
by marshmellows-mg
Summary: And as he is writing it down, I start to wonder whether this was the reason. Bam Margera/OFC. Including other people from Viva La Bam. Warning : Attempted Rape!
1. Todays Gossip

It actually happened. Bam Margera and Missy Margera actually divorced! Well, that's what the magazine had said. Said Missy had cheated on him with a close friend. They didn't reveal any names, but I have a feeling it was Novak.

Novak and his stinking hormones..

I read that column about 10 times, and felt horrible for Bam.

I'm a BIG fan, and just to think at how Bam is reacting scares me to death. He loved her. She supposedly loved him. No happy ending there, and see, that's where I come in.

Brittany Madere here. I've been secretly watching Bam Margera for a while and the aftermath of the breakup. He hasn't been himself lately-of course. Usually a smile covers his beautiful face. Now tears and that most un-forgettable frown frame it. Pranks haven't crossed Bam's mind in a while, and messing with Vito's car is the least of his worries.

Still you're wondering, how is some fan going to help him? It's pretty simple. I'll do something totally cliché. 'Pretend to run into him and stare deep into his eyes, hoping, praying there's a connection. If it works then whoopee. I'll eventually get his mind off Missy and we'll fall happily in love.

And **NO**, this is not just for my needs.

This better work..

**Day 1**

I'm in the fucking bushes for Christ sake. Bam is walking agonizingly slow down the sidewalk. Each step, tears well up heavier begging to fall. Why won't he let them? He's in pain, he has a right to cry.

He isn't even looking straight. I hope he doesn't fall. That would totally ruin my plan. I slowly crawl out the bushes and stand up, brushing myself off quickly.

He doesn't even notice. Thank God! I strut my way towards him, and close my eyes, feeling us collide together. We grunt as I fall on his chest. 'Aw, how cute.' I think to myself. 'Where's a camera when you need one?' Oh anyways, he's holding his head, and then he slowly opens his eyes.

I'm recoiling from the 'accident' and it works. He stares into my brown orbs, and I melt onto his chest.

"I, uh, sorry." He says sadly.

"My fault." I say climbing off of him.

I grab a hold of his firm hand, and pull him upwards with a small 'grunt.'

"No I wasn't paying attention, forgive me."

'No really, it's my fault.' I think to myself.

Look at him. He's actually apologizing. I've read a lot about him. Seen every movie or show he starred in. He's not supposed to be this upset. Smile please.

He swipes at his face and ruffles his hair.

"Brittany." I introduce.

"You don't know who I am?" He asks shocked.

"No I do, I just to want to come on strong and make it look like I'm obsessed with you. I'm not, by the way." I say awkwardly.

He slowly puts a smile on his face. Not enough to brighten his features, but hey- he's smiling.

"Sorry about..uh." I start.

"I-It's fine." He chokes out. "She never loved me.." He told himself, rather than me. I heard it though.

"Your Bam Margera for Christ sakes! Cheer up!" I throw out, gesturing my arms at his body. And oh- what a nice one he has.

His eyes glisten with tears. "She fucking promised.." He whispered harshly.

"Ever heard the saying, _Everything happens for a reason_?" I said.

He nodded yes and bit his lip.

"Well, this happened for a reason, and something wonderful is going to come out of what your experiencing right now. Trust me, I know." I say.

"Who are you again?" He asks.

"Brittany." I say.

He stares at me for a while, and then says, "Do you want to hang out some time tomorrow?"

_Pinch me I'm dreaming. _

"Sure." I say positive.

"Here give me your arm." Bam takes a sharpie out of his pocket and begins to write his cell number. And as he is writing it down, I start to wonder whether this was the reason.


	2. Skateboarding In Highheels

**Day 2**

I had called twice. I got his voicemail the first time, and second time a scratchy voice answered. He was crying. I could tell by the soft pants.

"H-Hello?" He answered.

"Bam, what are you doing?" I ask nervously.

"Brittany?" He asks. I hear some noises in the background, and I listen quietly.

"Yeah." I say.

"Nothing, I was going to go out and skate. D-Did you want to come?" He asks.

_Oh my god._

"Sure, where at?" I ask.

"Just around the corner from my place." He says.

"Oh ok cool." There was a pause.

I broke the silence.

"Should I drive on over? Or do you want to come and pick me up?"

Some more rustling in the background.

"Sure, I just need your address."

I give him it, and try to suppress a random giggle. He's actually coming to pick me up.

"What?" He laughs.

_Awe, I love your laugh._

"Oh nothing, just a funny TV show on." I didn't want to lie to him, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.

"Alright, I'll see you in about 20 minutes or less."

I nod, realizing he can't see through a phone. It just feels so real and in the moment I lost track of what was going on.

"Hello?" He asks.

I giggle nervously, and say, "Ok, see you." I click off the phone and bite my lip. So embarrassing.

**19 minutes later.**

A knock on the door broke the awkward silence, flowing along the house.

I sprint towards it, and calmly opened it. A smile fell on my face. He looked so sexy. His hair was damp and a piece fell down across his eyes. As always he wore black baggy pants and a gray shirt that fit nicely.

"Hey." He says. A glint in his eyes showed me he was still depressed. "You look nice." He added.

I blushed and said a quick thanks. "Let's go have some fun." I said playfully and stalked to his side. He put his arm across my waist and pulled me close to him.

I can read people very well. I can tell you why they do things and what their feeling. Bam misses Missy so he seeks for someone, anyone to hold onto. And that someone is me.

I happily place my arm on his hips and we walk toward his Lamborghini and he opens my car door.

Another soft thanks and he hops in as well. We drove in silence the whole ride. I kept taking glances out the corner of my eye. He didn't jam out to his favorite rock star. He grasped the steering wheel with both hands.

Finally we arrived and in the distance I could see pro skaters flying in the air doing twist and turns.

He turned the ignition off and sat in silence for a few quick seconds. "Don't be all down and shit. You're here to skate." I reassure.

He turns his head in my direction and gives me a somewhat fake smile. I'll just have to take that. I open the car door and jump out. He follows along, skateboard in hand, and adjusts his beanie.

I look around excitedly and he says he's going to go relieve some stress. I watch as he flows on the skateboard, and he looks so peaceful.

Suddenly as he goes to grind a rail, he loses his balance and flies off the skateboard. He lands on the ground and screams, "Fuck!"

I run over and help him up. "You okay?" I ask concerned, scanning over his body.

"Yeah.." He sighs.

I look down at the board and I begin to think whether I should touch it. "I think this will cheer you up.." I say before grabbing the board and jumping on top of it.

I push at the ground and twist the skateboard in a 360. I move over to a concreted hill and glide along the rims. I barely turn my head, and I see him staring in amazement.

I roll my way over to him and he says shocked, ".skate?"

I nod and give him a cheeky grin. "Yeah."

He looks down at my feet and adds, "Also the first girl I've seen who can skate in high heels."

I nod shyly and say, "About 7 years ago, my dad made me go to this camp that teaches young kids how to skate, and it just so happens that I loved it."

"Nice." He says. "Thanks for that."

"No problem, lets get the hell out of here."

"Where do you suggest we go?" He asks.

I pause and think to myself.

_Where should we go? I don't want to say his or my place, because that would just sound like I'm using him. And trust me, he doesn't need to get that impression._

He's still staring at me. I think he wants me to say something. I hope I'm not freaking him out.

"Let's go back to my place."

_What the hell was I thinking? Wait. He doesn't look shocked, scared, or anything along those lines. This is the first time we actually hung out. That should have scared the shit out of him. Why didn't he decline me? You Bam Margera are full of many surprises, and I am willing to find out all of them._


	3. Wreckless Driving and New Information

"Sure." He says.

_I wonder if that was the right move._

I rid my head of all the thoughts, because I didn't need my plan to fall. It was just beginning, it has to go somewhere.

As we walked down back to his car, he turned and asked, "Would you like to drive?"

"Are you serious? You only met me, and you trust me already?"

"It's a risk, but as good as you skate, you probably have no trouble driving it."

I bit my lip. _That's what he thought. _

"Bam as nice as that offer sounds, I can't. I couldn't live with myself, if I crashed your Lamborghini."

"Have you already forgotten who I am? Brittany, it's fine. Drive the car." He laughed.

"If you insist. ." I say, sliding in through the window. He does the same and I'm surprised he buckles up. Someone who can jump from a roof, has to buckle up.

"Alright, put it in reverse."

I reach for the handle, keeping my foot on the break, and try to yank it down.

"Uhh. . It's stuck." I say shyly.

He chuckles and says, "You just got to pull really hard." And as easy it as was, he yanked it into reverse, and we went flying backwards.

"Oh shit!" I screamed.

I immediately forced my foot back onto the break, and the car went jerked roughly.

"I'm getting the feeling you never drove before. ." Bam says awkwardly.

"Yeah I have, but as you can tell, not so good."

"It's alright."

We each go to step out, and I forgot to place it in park. Were forced back in, and I slam back on the breaks. Once again, our bodies jerk forward and back, and we collide hard against the leather seats.

I groan, and he puts the gear in park.

"No worries, Britt, I'm not mad. That was pretty funny."

I laugh at myself at how embarrassing that was, and I not dare step out the car.

"Er.. Is it alright?"

"Yeah, it's safe."

I slowly step out and sigh a relief. The car stays put.

We finally get to my house, and I take my high heels off and throw them somewhere nearby. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to get changed."

He walks into my living room, and observes the furniture and paintings. I quickly change into some sweat pants, with a tank top, and make my way down the stairs again.

I catch him staring at my parents portraits.

My mood depresses a little at the sight of them, and I say softly, "They were so good to me. ."

He turned around and his brows knitted in confusion.

"They died in a car crash. ."

His features soften and he says, "I'm so sorry."

He really couldn't say anything. Have you ever met anyone who could have? He pulled me into a warm embrace, and I forced myself to keep the tears from pouring out.

"I bet they were." He whispers. "You know, I kind of look back on how I treat my parents. They do a lot for me, and I'm always pranking them. They deserve more than that. They really do."

I pull back and stare into his blue orbs. "You really love them, don't you?"

He sighs, and falls back onto my couch. "Yeah, but lets not talk about this sappy stuff. I'm not in the mood to cry."

"Can I just say one more thing?" I ask, falling to his side.

He nodded.

"What was so great about Missy?"

"You know that's a good question. Too bad I don't have the answer to it. After what just happened, I don't even know her anymore. She's like a completely different person."

"Oh, one more question? I promise."

"You ask to many questions for your health."

I giggle and then I ask, "What made you want to hang out with a girl like me?"

"Have you seen yourself? You're amazing at skateboarding, and hot as hell."

I blushed and then silence broke out. It wasn't awkward though, it was peaceful silence.

Bam checked his watch and he said, "It's getting a little late, Dunn probably getting worried. You know him."

"Actually no, but could I meet him sometime?" I asked, cheering up the mood.

"Would you like to take a ride over there with me?"

"I'd be honored."


	4. Sweet Surprise

When we arrived to his house, I was kind of nervous. We had one date, and already I'm meeting his parents. Actually meeting them, not watching them scream on television.

"Bam, I uh, I don't think I can do this. Are we rushing this?" I asked, as he went to open my door.

"And look what I'm in. Sweat pants and a tank top."

"Absolutely not, I think. And who the fuck cares what your in. They've seen worse." Bam reassured.

I bit at my cheek and climbed out the car, petting down my wavy hair. We reached the door, and he opened it. Dico, Ryan, and Raab were playing twister, while April was fixing dinner.

Everyone looked up from their activities and a gasp was heard from someone.

"You guys, I'd like you to meet Brittany." Bam introduced.

I blushed and said, "Hi."

The guys scurried to fix themselves up and walked over to us, where April stirred the pot, and walked over to us too.

It was an awkward silence and Mrs. Margera said, "Nice to meet you sweetie, are you a friend of Bam's?"

"You could say that." I replied, with a nice smile.

Dico reached for my hand, and placed a quick kiss on top. "Hello, beautiful."

Ryan smacked his arm and said towards me, "Excuse Dico, he can be quite annoying, I'm Ryan."

"I know, I watch Viva La Bam." I said completely embarrassed and shocked I'm standing right in front of them.

"Oh is that so Brittany?" Mrs. Margera asked.

I walked over to April and whispered something only she could hear.

"Bam is a dick to you. You're the greatest mom I ever seen."

Bam pouted and said, "Aww, we can't have secret time?"

"Well, are you willing to share any secrets?" I asked, becoming aware and comfortable of my surroundings. They were normal people, it's all cool.

Mrs. Margera stared at me, as if not actually believing what I said was true.

I hadn't heard much of Raab, so I walked to his side and said, "Brittany."

"R-r-aab." Everyone in the group laughed and Bam said, "I invited Brittany to have dinner with us. Ok Ape?"

She shook her head and smiled. "It's fine with me."

"And me too." Dico added. He received another slap from Ryan, and Bam led me over to the couch.

We sat down and he whispered into my ear, "What were you telling Ape?"

"You really shouldn't call her that." I whispered back. "It was really nothing. Really."

Dico, Ryan, and Raab were sitting opposite of us, staring. The green monster had visited each guy.

"Alright, I believe you for right now."

I grinned and replied, "Is it normal for Dico to drool?"

Bam noticed and began to out right laugh. Dico jumped startled and wiped at the drool.

"So Brittany, how'd you meet Bam?"

"Actually now that you bring it up, it was kind of a funny story."

As Bam decided to tell him, I stared into space. I wish I didn't have to purposely run into him. I could have met him the normal way. It felt like I was using him.

"And I still have the headache to prove it." Bam said.

I snapped back into reality and said, "Do yall mind if I go talk to April?"

Bam shook his head no and everyone else agreed.

I got up and walked over to April, where she was chopping onions, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Hi, Mrs. Margera, I really did mean what I said back there. Bam truly does love you."

She looked up from the chopping board and replied, "That's very caring of you, to tell me that."

"I know, I wanted to make sure you knew. Bam said he regretted all the pranks he pulled on you and your husband."

And as natural as it felt, I pulled her into a hug. I don't know why I did, I just did. I was a little shocked myself. How would you feel if someone you just met, gave you the biggest teddy bear hug ever?

The chatter in the living room came to an intense silence. She held me in her arms and stroked my hair.

"Thank you sweetie, you just made my day."

"Anytime Mrs. Margera, anytime."

"What's going on in there?" Bam called out.

I walked back into the living room, and replied, "Nothing, who's up for some twister?"

After playing twister, everyone was sweaty and panting.

"I didn't even believe my legs could spread that far." Ryan said.

"Twister brings many many shocks." Dico pointed out.

"Someone touched my boob." I said. "I'm on to yall." I said, jokingly.

Bam blushed this time and a grin crept upon my face.

"My hand slipped, no lie."

"Bam, we've never even kissed, and you're already moving to second base! Shame on you." I said teasingly.

The guys giggled under their breaths, and as soon as Bam pounced on me, bringing us onto the floor, the silence was unbearable and everyone's heart pounded fast.

My breath hitched in my chest, and he brought his face down to my ear. "Would you like to have our first kiss?"

"Bam-" I was cut off as he pressed his moist lips to mine. It was a short and sweet kiss. No tongue, just a lovely brush and a soft peck.

"Dinner!" April called out, but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

_Indeed we were moving to fast. Everyone was trying to get over Missy and here I was on the ground with Bam's mouth on mine. Though it felt good. . We couldn't rush this._

I pushed on his chest slightly and he got up. He out-stretched his hand, and I grabbed it to stand.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

And maybe like it was suppose to be, April said, "No need."

_Yes, yes definitely. This would work, we're falling for each other. Maybe I could help Bam overcome the feelings of Missy. _


	5. Am I being arrested?

**Warning : Attempted Rape!**

"Thanks again ! Your pasta was amazing!" I screamed, waving towards everyone, as Bam opened my door.

"Come back soon!" I heard Dico scream, before the door was shut.

I rolled my eyes and Bam said, "Sounds like you enjoyed everything."

"I did. April is amazing. Ryan is a sweetie-pie, Dico is an ass, and Raab is just something. A good something though."

"What about me?" Bam said, moving onto the interstate.

I bit my lip and opened my mouth, shut it, then opened it again.

_I didn't want to say too much and freak him out, and I didn't want to say too little, to make it look like I'm not into him. We did have our first kiss so . . I'll just say it._

"Bam, you're the greatest person I have ever met in this entire world, and to tell you the truth, if I couldn't ever see you again, I wouldn't know what to do."

Bam was staring out into the road and a sort of glaze filled his eyes.

"Bam? Say something."

"Do you really mean that?" He began.

"Of course I do, why would you think I didn't?" And then I just seemed to answer my question. It smacked me hard in the face, like an ongoing train.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I-I can't do this right now. I need some time. We rushed into this too fast." He stuttered out.

"What? I just poured my heart to you, and you tell me you need more time! Bam, I know how your fucking feeling right now, but Bam! Why, don't do this to me! Don't become Missy, you're way better than that."

Tears were beginning to fill my eyes and Bam was completely ignoring me.

"Don't ignore me!" I cried out. "Please Bam, what's wrong? Just tell me and I'll fix whatever it is!"

"Nothing is wrong Brittany! I'm just not ready for a relationship, it's just too much right now." He paused and looked over at me.

"Don't cry Brittany, please don't cry." He began to panic and drive faster, as I bawled my eyes out.

His hand fell onto my thigh and gave a re-assuring almost awkward squeeze to it.

"Don't touch me! You want nothing to do with me, so don't touch me!"

He pulled his hand back quickly and passed a stop sign on accident. Suddenly a cop came out of the darkness and his lights began to flicker.

"Shit." He cursed.

I wiped at my eyes and looked down at my hands.

The cop came around and he shone a flashlight through the window. He pointed at it and Bam got the signal to roll it down.

"You do understand that you just passed a stop sign? You put yourself and others in complete danger. I'm going to have to ask for your license please."

As Bam began looking through his wallet, the light shone on me.

"Is something going on here mam'?"

I shook my head and suppressed a whimper.

He stared suspiciously at me and then backed away from the car.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to step out the car."

Bam looked up from his wallet and asked, "What?"

"Would you like me to arrest you for not obeying a cop boy? Now get out of the car slowly and put your hands behind your up in the air."

Bam looked at me with sad eyes and my heart burned to hold him. He stepped out slowly and did what the cop said.

"Sir, Cop, Uhm . . nothing is going on here. What do you think you're doing?"

"Do not talk smack to me, mam'." The cop said, before bending down and giving Bam a search for any weapons or drugs. Then he clasped two shiny metal handcuffs across Bam's wrist and shoved him against the car.

He groaned and I jolted upright, crawling over the seat, and yelled, "You can't do that to him!"

"Oh yeah, sweet thang? I just did." And then he grabbed me by my neck and shoved me first face into the ground. I felt my lip split open and a crimson bitter taste filled my mouth.

This time it was Bam's turn to scream at him, "You can't hit a woman! We can sue you, you know!"

"Oh shut up." The cop said, and he drew his fist back to slam it right into Bam's stomach. He doubled over and moaned in pain.

I felt cold handcuff's clamp on my wrists as well and I began to struggle as a body weight came down onto my waist.

"Get off me, you fucker!"

"I like them frisky." He whispered, leaning down to nibble along my shoulder.

"Stop! Bam, help!" I screamed, trying to force him off of me.

Bam was trying to get the stars in his eyes to go away as he heard Brittany scream his name. He shook his head roughly and looked through the darkness to see the cop on top of Brittany, sucking at her neck.

He pushed himself to stand and as the cop was removing her shirt, he ran and kicked his first to the side of the cop as hard as he could. He fell over with a gasp and tried to reach for his gun. Bam began to kick his back, side, face, leg and any other part as hard as he could.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again, you fucking bastard." He punctured the cop's groin with one final cop and he backed away from him, and quickly picked up Brittany.

"Are you okay? Brittany, I'm sorry for what I said! I didn't mean it, I didn't mean anything I said, please forgive me." He said, pulling Brittany into a teddy bear hug.

Brittany chocked back a lump that was forming in her throat and she wiped her eyes on Bam's shirt. She nodded and Bam stroked her hair with a tender yet firm hand.

Brittany pulled away and looked down at the shirt. "I ruined your shirt, Bam, it's all wet."

"Don't worry, here come on, I'll stay at your place for tonight." He picked me up bridal style and with some trouble put me into the car. He always did brighten up the mood.

"Thanks Bam, like I said, you're the greatest."

"No problem babe, right back at cha'."


End file.
